Resident Evil: Escape
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: Set at the same time as Resident Evil: Apocalypse, with alternate characters, though some make an appearence like Payton, Carlos, etc... and some of the more minor characters like the cinema roof sniper, & the zombie dad's kid become central characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope, own nothing Resident Evil, unless you count games, books and DVDs.

This is the first Resident Evil story I've done, though I've been thinking about writing it for a while. It's set a little before, and during the second film 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse'. I decided to write a cast list, and people who would/could play the characters. Not sure about Alex, but I'll add the possible actor in later. Also, feel free to suggest other actors/actresses to those I have put, the first few chapters will just be introducing the characters and I will give better descriptions as the story progresses, but use the actors/actresses I have listed to find out how I picture the characters.

Will add more chapters soon, but at library as relatives I'm staying with have no internet, but that won't stop me... school work might though, anyway, review if you can and tell me what you think...

**Edit: This page has been replaced to include full list of characters at this time, that already have, or will be introduced. This page may be updates again in the future, as I develop more characters in my mind, etc…

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: Escape**

**Main Cast:**

People Credited In Films:

'Sniper' - Michael Gunthrie: Frank Chiesurin

'Daughter' - Bethany Anderson: Amber Marshall

People I Created:

Daniel Marks: Danny John Jules - Umbrella Team 'G' Leader.

Sarah Gunthrie: Maggie Grace - Michael's sister.

Julie Matthews: Rachel Griffiths – Looks after Beth when her dad dies.

**Supporting Cast:**

People Credited In Films:

Yuri Loginova: Stefan Hayes - Umbrella Soldier

Nicholai Ginovaeff: Zack Ward – Umbrella Soldier

Carlos Oliviera: Oded Fehr – Umbrella Soldier

'Zombie Dad' - Chris Anderson: Tom Gerhardt

Peyton Wells: Razaaq Adoti – S.T.A.R.S Member

Matt Mackenzie: Geoffrey Pounsett – Civilian

Nemesis: Matthew G. Taylor – Umbrella Mutated Monster. Originally 'Matt Addison' played by Eric Mabius.

Chad Kaplan: Martin Crewes – Ex Umbrella Operative

People I Created:

Alex Wilson: … - Umbrella Team 'G' Member

* * *

The phone rang loudly round the room as Michael Gunthrie, special STARS sniper and trainee pilot groaned, rolled over, and grabbed the phone. He blinked at the clock which said 4:07am, and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mike, we need you down here now, it's a riot!" Peyton said urgently into the phone.

"But it's my day off!"

"Makes no difference, we need every division, special or otherwise here now! – Captains orders. We need to evacuate everybody right away. – Bring all the ammo you can Captain's holding a meeting to fill everyone in." Payton replied, in the background Mike could hear screams, arguing and the odd gun fire – Whatever was happening, this was not gonna be a good day.

"Give me 20 mins." Mike answered as he put the phone down and climbed out of bed. He moved round and grabbed his stars uniform from the chair where he'd abandoned it a few hours earlier and dragged it on. He went to his wardrobe and opened the drawer at the bottom; he pulled out a shotgun, 2 handguns, a magnum and a case of ammo. He loaded each rifle then reached for a pouch, which he put the magnum bullets in. He placed the shotgun in a holder over his shoulder, the handguns in his belt, the rest of the ammo in a utility belt and a knife in a small ankle holder.

The rest of his weapons like his sniper rifle and special equipment were at the police station. He picked up the Magnum and ammo pouch and went to the door, tripping over his shoes in the early, dim light. He shoved them on and jogged down the hall...

* * *

Sarah Gunthrie woke up with a jolt as Mike burst in and threw a small bag and a gun on her bed.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily as he opened the curtains, sending early morning twilight into the room.

"Some kind of riot or disaster, whole towns been evacuated." Mike said quickly as he looked out the window, street seemed quiet; maybe this emergency was an exaggeration?

"You're kidding?" Sarah asked as she pushed her long blond hair from her eyes, wondering if this was one of her brothers more tasteless jokes.

"Darling, it's my day off, it's just after 4am, and I've just put my shoes on the wrong feet – What do you think?" He asked with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and made to leave the room. "And you're coming with me, if something is going on you'll be safer at the station."

"I'm not 5." She replied grumpily as he moved round the door frame while she got out of bed and grabbed her jeans and a black 'Rock Chic' T-shirt.

"You sure about that?" Mike asked cheekily from round the door, prompting Sarah to grab a pillow and through it out the door at him, obviously it couldn't hit him, so went straight past him and over the banister.

"Point proven." Mike said with a grin as he looked back in the room to find Sarah standing there holding the Magnum in one hand, her handbag she took everywhere in the other.

"Careful big brother, I have a gun and I know how to use it." She said jokingly as she put the gun in her belt, reached back, picked the ammo up, and dropped it into her handbag.

"Who do you think you are? The blond version of Lara Croft?" Mike asked with a roll of his eyes as he adjusted the shotgun holder over his shoulder and started his way down the stairs.

"Well that must make you my butler." She replied with an impish smile.

"Just hurry up, and grab some Jaffa Cakes from the cupboard while I get Katie." Mike said as he opened the front door.

"God you are so lame! Naming your car!" Sarah scoffed as she went into the kitchen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own anything related to RE - shame really, but I don't.

Well here's the next chapter, for all you non reviewers out there! I actually wrote it at the same time as the first chapter but didn;t get round to posting it. More chapters coming soon/when I have time/when I feel like it, as I'm writing this for me...

* * *

Daniel Marks, (Danny to his friends) Pulled on his bulletproof vest with the 'Umbrella' logo, and glanced at his watch, 4:34am. He looked around the locker room at the rest of the teams till his eyes fell on Carlos Oliviera, a man he had worked many missions with. A lot of the others looked like they would barely be able to tell their guns from their elbows, brought in for cheapness rather than experience. 

But whatever this job was, Umbrella weren't giving a lot away – Not that Danny minded, he was quitting after this job, if he wanted to face death every day he'd have rejoined the army.

With a sigh he walked over to Carlos who was talking to Yuri and Nicholai. Nicholai was another one of the veterans, Danny would trust him to the end, Yuri he wasn't so sure about – Looked ok, but seemed to lack toughness.

"Ready to go Dan?" Carlos asked with a grin, knowing it would piss off his colleague.

"Yes." Danny replied frostily. "Heading 'G' team, rota says you lot are in 'B' team.

"Yes my friend." Replied Nicholai as loaded his gun and clicked it into his belt. "Looking forward to babysitting them lot?" Nicholai asked with a nod towards the rest of Danny's team.

"Oh yeah, about as much as a trip to the dentist." Danny replied as he leaned against his machine gun.

"Really Danny? For a hard man you must be pretty weak if you're scared of a little teeth pulling!" Carlos replied with a grin, causing the slightly elder man to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll pull your teeth out in a minute Carlos, friend or no."

"This is the biggest operation since the Spencer Mansion cleanup." Said Alex Wilson, from behind – Danny's right hand man.

He was one of the only people still with Umbrella who had gone to the Spencer Mansion, and he rarely talked about it – Even to Danny.

These words sent a shiver through Danny's spine, whatever had happened out there on the Spencer Estate couldn't be happening again? Not that he knew what happened, but it had to be something bad to spook Alex the way it did.

"I'm looking forward to the mission." Yuri voiced up enthusiastically.

"It's that kind of talk that gets people killed." Alex replied as he walked away towards the briefing room.

"Umbrella wouldn't put us in that dangerous a situation! It's not like we'll be fighting a war." Yuri replied with a roll of his eyes.

Carlos, Nicholai and Danny exchanged glances as the four of them made their way after Alex to the briefing room.

"At the end of the day we are only useful, freelance assets to Umbrella." Danny said, placing a hand lightly on Yuri's right shoulder.

"And all assets are expendable." Carlos added, placing a hand on Yuri's left shoulder. Yuri nodded and moved away from the soldiers and opted to sit with some of the newbies at the other side of the room.


End file.
